


You Can Tell Me Anything

by GABrightly



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: F/F, Gender Dysphoria, Gender Identity, Trans Anduin Wrynn, Trans Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:27:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28866993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GABrightly/pseuds/GABrightly
Summary: Anduin finally hatches and accepts her true self, with some small prodding from her wife that is.
Relationships: Taelia Fordragon/Anduin Wrynn
Comments: 6
Kudos: 19





	You Can Tell Me Anything

Anduin sighed as he let himself relax for the first time in ages. Taelia's fingers combing through his hair, gently ghosting her nails along his scalp always sent tingles shooting down his spine and just made him melt. And the way she never judged him when he'd curl up next to her, resting his head in her lap was the greatest thing. It was nice to feel safe and comforted, even if just for a moment.

"You can always talk to me you know, I'm always here to listen dear," Taelia said, her voice soft and warm in Anduin's ear. What could he say though? That even though he had a perfect life, a peaceful nation, peers that respected him, and a woman he loved he wasn't happy? That it felt like he was missing something, that there was some itch he had no way to scratch? How could he ever explain the way the future felt like something he'd simply have to endure, no matter how bright it was?

The sun had finally set, and now Anduin could see his own reflection looking back at him, he sighed and rolled over so that he faced up at Taelia instead.

"I can't think of anything. I love you."

*******

Anduin set his book aside with a sigh, he'd requested a collection to read through before his visit to the new world tree, wanting to familiarize himself more with night elven culture now that he actually had a moment of free time now and then. It was still rather academic stuff though, and not exactly engaging.

Glancing back over the small stack though, one title caught his eye. *"Those Who Are Lost: Identity Misassignment And The Dissonant Spirit"*. It called to him strangely, probably just a more interesting topic was all, but Anduin found himself reading it the rest of the day, fascinated by the first hand accounts of elves that had realized their very gender was apparently misaligned, and how it had caused them so much grief before they had figured it out.

*******

Anduin stumbled down the hallway to his rooms. It had been a… long few weeks. Finding that book, and all the stories inside. The way each one struck at him, pulling at feelings and giving him this giddy anxiety. He'd found himself sneaking out of bed some nights, hiding in the bathroom to read more and let himself feel. 

He'd always felt so numb to almost everything, and even this strange twisting inside was so appealing, but now… he'd started to question. He couldn't truly admit it, not even in the privacy of his own mind, but at the same time he felt like he might burst.

Taelia looked up from her own book as he stumbled into the room, and slumped into their bed. Anduin held his face in his hands, and could feel the way his unkempt beard had grown scraggly these past couple weeks he'd been so thoroughly pulled into his own mind.

"Everything okay love?" Taelia asked as she moved a little closer, her hand gently rubbing his back.

"I… I think I need to talk to you about something," Anduin said with a shuddering breath, and it all just poured out of him. The numbness and struggling, the weeks of weeks of questioning, he couldn't hold it in anymore.

"Taelia, I think I'm trans," she said, her voice quavering as she realized that she was admitting it to herself just as much as to her wife, and the sudden anxiety, the falling sensation of not knowing how someone is going to react.

Strong arms wrapped around her, pulling her down to the mattress and holding her close. Taelia's warm voice was in her ear as she held her there, and for just a moment they were alone in the world.

"I love you, and I know dear," Taelia said as she placed a soft kiss on her wife's cheek, her lips meeting the sudden tears that were there.

"What should I call you?"

"Umm… I was told once if I had been a girl I'd have been named Aria, after my grandmother." Aria said nervously.

"Mmmm, well I love you Aria, and I'm so glad you were able to finally tell me," Taelia whispered, each word interspersed by another delicate kiss.

"What… how did you know?" Aria asked, pulling herself closer to Taeria, letting their legs intertwine as though contact with her wife would keep her from flying apart.

"Well… walking in on you wearing my nightie that one time certainly raised question, though I figured that was just something you were into, and I was happy to indulge it, but the way you it was just something you wanted to do while relaxing with me, well that got me actually looking things up, and I found a book, that helped me understand. I guess I kinda felt like you were so obvious that you probably already knew and just weren't you just we're sure if you could tell me. You really didn't know though, did you?" Tealia asked, and Aria blushed beneath her tears in embarrassment, burying her face in Taelia's chest.

"I've never been terribly self aware."


End file.
